Tallest Inu
by randominuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha randomly falls into Invader Zim's world, and undergoes an unexpected transformation. Wanting to get back to Kagome and the rest of his friends, he tries desperately to find a way back. But what chaos awaits him on his journey? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inuyasha fell from the sky, his arms and legs flailing madly as he went. Something odd had happened in the Bone Eater's Well; this wasn't at all like his normal travels to Kagome's time.

He landed with a loud thump, face first on the rocky ground. As if nothing had happened, he picked himself up and looked around. He instantly knew that he wasn't in his or Kagome's time or place anymore. He was in a new world altogether.

He had no idea what to do; he was in an unfamiliar place filled with unfamiliar inhabitants. So he just stood there, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

Eventually one of the peoples of this strange place noticed him, and decided to talk to him.

"Hi, I'm Mez. Wow, you're tall. You could be one of the Head Tallest with a height like that. Maybe even the Almighty Tallest," the short green being said kindly.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped nastily.

"Here, I'll take you to Tallest Red and Tallest Purple," Mez offered, as he took hold of Inuyasha's wrist and started to lead him to the teleportation station that would take them to the Tallest.

It was then, with his hand held out in front of him, that Inuyasha realized that something very peculiar had happened to him.

((Change in time))

"What d'you mean, you're not Irken?" Tallest Purple asked Inuyasha, as he took a donut from his brown paper bag.

"Yeah! I mean, you look just like us," Tallest Red agreed, pointing at Inuyasha.

"Damn it all to hell! For the last time, I'm not one of you! I'm Inuyasha, my mother was a human and my father was a demon! I'm a half-demon!" Inuyasha burst. They'd been going around in circles for hours, and he was getting tired of it.

Just then, and idea popped into Tallest Red's head. It was one that made sense to them, though not to Inuyasha in the least.

"Hey, Purple, d'you think he could be a leftover from that experiment that ZIM did a while back? Ya know, the one where he had a half-Irken super army for us?" he suggested.

"Hey…yeah! That makes sense! He does seem kind of…odd," Tallest Purple said in agreement, as he surveyed Inuyasha yet again.

"For the last time, I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!"

"He must be confused…that happened with some of them," Red said, ignoring the half-demon's comment completely.

"Is this another one of Naraku's schemes?" Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku? Who's that?" Purple asked curiously.

"Never mind…" sighed Inuyasha, as he slapped his forehead.

"Look, if you don't believe us, take a look for yourself," Red offered, as a mirror randomly emerged from the wall. Inuyasha stepped closer to take a look, just as Tallest Red had suggested. Inuyasha had to admit, they did look similar. The similarities baffled him, to be honest.

His skin had turned a light shade of green, and his eyes were completely orange. His legs and arms had become very slender, and two fingers from each hand had disappeared into thin air. His dog-ears were gone, and had been replaced by antennae. His black antennae were attached to his head on both ends, and gave the illusion that his dog-ears were still present.

While he was looking himself up and down, he overheard the two odd beings that he'd been arguing with talking about him.

"But his eyes are orange. Nobody has orange eyes. And why doesn't he have a PAK? It doesn't make sense…" Red muttered secretly to Purple, though Inuyasha easily eavesdropped.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. We can fix that soon. But have you noticed?" Purple disregarded.

"Notice what?"

"He's Irken, even if it's only part, and he's taller than us," Purple whispered, "And if he's taller than us, he's the new Tallest."

Red gasped. They were out of the job. No more free donuts, no more destroying worlds, and no more godly privileges. They'd have to live as regular Irkens, actually working for a living.

But they accepted the fact pretty quickly. They had known that it would happen eventually, and getting out of this way of life DID have its advantages. Now that they weren't the Tallest any more, they wouldn't have to put up with that nuisance, ZIM.

That fact alone made them happy that this was happening. So with this odd joy flowing through their veins, they approached Inuyasha.

"Tallest Inu!" they addressed. Inuyasha turned to face them, a confused look on his face.

"You're taller than us," Purple said obviously.

"Yeah, so? Why should I care if I'm taller than you?"

"Because it means that you're the Tallest now. You rule all of Irk and it's peoples," Red continued, pushing on where Purple had left off.

"What? NO! I have to get back to Kagome, I can't stick around here and play with you!" the confused half-demon argued.

Red made an attempt at putting down his hopes of returning to where he had come from, and it seemed to work. "That's not possible. You're taller than us, there's no getting out of it. We now relieve ourselves of our positions, and hand them over to you."

"I'm gunna be a wizard!" Purple shouted randomly, as he took off running all around the Massive to find a good costume for his new profession.

"Yeah, I'd better get going too," Red said quickly, as he too ran off before Inuyasha could do anything about it.

"Hey…wait!" Inuyasha called after them, though it was no use. They were long gone, running around the many halls and rooms of the Massive.

As if having to deal with those two wasn't enough, Inuyasha now had to go through a rigorous torture session. As soon as he was all alone in the room, dozens of mechanical arms flew out of nowhere at him. They violently grabbed hold of his wrists and dragged him into a new room to the right of the one he'd just been in.

Shelves lined with the walls of this immense room, and each shelf contained hundreds of foreign items and objects. Foreign to Inuyasha, that is. He didn't have much time to look at these odd contraptions, though; the arms continued to pull him forward, toward an operating table.

With more force than necessary, the many hands shoved him onto the shiny metallic table and ripped off all his clothes. As soon as the Robe of the Fire Rat was lying crumpled on the ground with his Tetsusiaga very strong sheets of metal clamped down on his wrists and ankles, trapping him.

First an arm with a small saw attached to the end inched toward him. The saw began to emit a soft whirring sound as it started up and was aimed at his remaining fingers. As one thumb from each hand was slowly cut from his body, he tried desperately not to shriek in pain. He failed, though, and his screams of agony rang throughout the room.

Soon his thumbs were nearly lying in a small silver bowl to the side of the operating table, and a new metallic arm was bandaging the places where his thumbs had once been attached to the rest of his body. All these metallic arms flying around everywhere and doing different things were starting to make Inuyasha dizzy.

An electronic voice then called out, "Finger extraction complete. Blood flow normal. Candidate is now superior to all other Irkens."

Inuyasha thought that his torture would end there, but his was sadly mistaken. There was much more in store for him.

The bleeding soon ceased, and he was released from the table. It was only for a short moment, though, as he was quickly forced back onto the metal surface, this time with his face pressing against it. He felt something sharp pierce his upper back, and he held the agonizing pain at bay with all his might.

The slick item left his back as quick as it had entered, but was replaced by a new, more permanent one almost immediately after it left him. Cold cords slid into the holes that the previous objects had left behind, and wrapped themselves around his spine. From there, they made their way to this brain. He felt a jolt as they inserted themselves into his very being.

Like before, the bland voice of the computer announced the progress. "PAK instillation complete. Information and personality access and download complete. PAK is fully operational and ready for use," it reported.

He was then flipped back onto his back for the second to last part of his forced transformation. The mechanical arms that had surrounded him scooted away from him to pluck various things from the shelves. Once they all were holding something different, they moved to the sides of the operating room to make way for the arm that would take over until it was their turn. Before they could attach their objects to Inuyasha's skin, they had to do some fiddling around inside his body.

One of the arms, which had a small scalpel attached to the end of it, mad a small incision in Inuyasha's front, just below the ribcage. Once the cut was made and the view was clear, another arm squeezed itself into his body. He felt a strong need to heave as he felt all his internal organs being shoved upward.

To make room for everything to fit nicely in his upper chest, his ribs were removed completely. His intestines were stretched out so that one lonely strip slithered down to where he did his business.

Once that was done they stitched him up so that only his spine and that one strip of intestine were present in the middle of his body. "Organ rearrangement complete," the computer's voice rang out, as Inuyasha felt himself slip slowly into unconsciousness.

Now that he was ready to be suited, the arms holding the various things from the shelves moved in. Inuyasha, however, wasn't able to stay awake long enough to observe this; the pain was too great, and a painful sleep befell him. He passed out from pain and shock, and didn't wake up until long after the procedure was complete.

((End of chapter 1))

So this is the first Chapter of Tallest Inu...sorry it took me so long to get it up here. Work has really been getting in the way of my summer of free time...

Please tell me if I got any of the chatacters' personalities wrong. It's my first time writing for Invader Zim, so I want to get it as accurate as possible.

I don't own Inuyasha or Invader Zim, though I would kill to get the oppertunity to do so. I'm only going to put this once, so please don't sue me.

Until next time, happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha's eyes opened suddenly, and he immediately felt a surge of pain course through his entire body. He managed to suppress the searing pain to an extent like he always seemed to do, however and stood up.

Something felt different. He knew they'd done something to him, but he didn't know exactly what it was that they had done.

The mirror from before was still sticking out of the wall, so the half-demon ventured toward it to see for himself what they'd done to him. He didn't know what to expect, so he was amazed when he saw himself; they'd altered his appearance completely, and he was now almost unrecognizable.

"Damn…" Inuyasha muttered. He couldn't even find the right words to express how he was feeling about all this.

He now looked even more like the two he'd been arguing with earlier. The only differences were the fact that he still had long silvery hair, and they style and colours of their outfits. While Red and Purple's had been, well, red and purple, Inuyasha's outfit was orange to match his eyes.

He was standing there reflecting on what he should do when one of his captors approached him. He was a tiny thing, and was wearing a simple red outfit that covered the lower half of his face; his outfit was that of an Irken elite.

"My Tallest, what is your first course of action going to be?" the Irken asked, his authority showing through his voice.

Just then, Inuyasha got an idea. It was a simple one, but plausible as well. He'd eavesdropped enough while the previous Tallest had been arguing with him to know that he could go anywhere he wanted. Keeping that in mind, he planned to use that godly power to his advantage in order to get back to his home.

"Take me to Earth. I have business there," Inuyasha commanded, as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He didn't know what exactly the elite's reaction would be, so he wanted to be as calm as possible beforehand, in case his anger bubbled up.

"E-Earth? Y-you want to see ZIM? Why?" the Massive's elite gaped. He had thought that no one would ever want to visit ZIM, even if the circumstances were dire.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself," Inuyasha said, as he turned to face the little green man and opened his eyes slowly, "Just take me to your…station on Earth. Now."

The look that the Irken elite saw in Inuyasha's eyes when he opened them was enough to convince him that the new Tallest wasn't joking in the least, and that bad things could happen if his orders weren't followed.

"Take me to one of your own down on Earth. I want to go somewhere," Inuyasha said, ending the conversation.

((Change in time))

It took longer than Inuyasha had thought to reach his home planet of Earth; it had taken five months, in fact. He was starting to worry about his friends forgetting all about him and going on with their lives. Despite how much they tended to argue and fight, he now realized how much he needed them.

While they'd been cruising through the galaxies, he'd come to be known by all the Irkens as, 'Tallest Inu'. He'd aided in the destruction of other worlds along the way, and had gotten a taste of real power. Just as he was thinking this matter over, one of his elite interrupted his thoughts.

"My Tallest, we've arrived in Earth's orbit. Shall I activate the teleportation device and send you to…ZIM's…base now?" Pek, Inuyasha's favourite elite, asked, flinching at the very mention of Zim.

"Sure, go ahead," Inuyasha sighed. He was finally going home after months of loneliness and seclusion.

The phasing process that the Irkens used for teleportation normally would have scared Inuyasha shitless, but since he'd been around these peoples and their technology for almost half a year, he was now fairly used to it.

He waited patiently in the teleportation pod, and was very soon standing in the lower levels of Zim's 'house'.

"ZIM! ZI-IM! Get down here!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, expecting to be greeted and taken to where he needed to go. For a long while no answer at all came, until a deep mechanical voice told him something.

"Zim's not here right now…want me to get GIR to call him?" the computer sighed uncaringly. Inuyasha took it up on its offer, wanting to get some decent service from his loyal follower.

((Change in focus))

Zim felt something vibrating inside his PAK, and let the oddly shaped two-way microphone emerge from within it. He held it up to his mouth and whispered, "What IS it? I'm learning how the Earth-scums skin geese with oily spit!"

It was a miracle nobody noticed the conversation the alien was having with his little robot slave; it was so obvious, with the sound on max and the utter silence in the classroom. In fact, the only thing happening in that room was Ms. Bitters repeatedly telling them of their doom.

"Hey, Masta! You gotsa guest!" GIR screeched in response, in an overly loud voice.

"What? How could you let someone into the base?" Zim fumed quietly, though he didn't need to be discreet about it to keep it a secret. The kids in the room just stared blankly at the teacher, as she went on with her lesson.

GIR's response shocked Zim for a moment, to a point where he couldn't move. "It's da Talleest!"

"Th-the Tallest?" Zim stuttered. He almost didn't believe it; the Tallest were finally here to see his progress after years of him begging them to come, and he wasn't ready. "I'll be RIGHT there!"

The microphone-thing slid silently back into the depths of Zim's PAK, and the odd little alien abruptly stood up.

"Ms. Bitters?" he asked in the most polite voice he could muster given the circumstances, knowing that it would better his chances of getting out of school.

"What is it, Zim? It'd better be important, for you to interrupt my lesson on spit," the creepy teacher hissed through her teeth, as she slithered through the air to Zim's desk.

"My dog has…peed on the carpet. I must CLEAN! Can I go?" Zim squeaked, quickly thinking up a very obvious lie.

"Go. But my DOOM shall reign upon you!" seethed Ms. Bitters, turning into a shadow and reappearing at her own desk.

"Thank you!" Zim thanked with haste, as he raced out of the room.

Dib knew that something had to be up, and he wanted to find out what it was. He stuck up his hand into the air and called out, "Ms. Bitters? I need to check on the monster blob my dad created in the basement of my house. It could destroy the world if I don't. Can I go too?"

"No! Now sit back down and do your useless learning. And control your child stink!" Ms. Bitters denied fiercely, as a spray of angry spit flew from her mouth.

"Yes, Ms. Bitters," the boy replied obediently. Despite how desperately he wanted to know what Zim was up to, he knew that it wasn't possible. Not yet, anyway; he didn't want to incur the teacher's wrath.

((Change in time))

"My Tallest! My Tallest! I am here, my Tallest! ZIM is here!" Zim called loudly when he entered his base, referring to himself in the third person like he so often did.

No answer came, so he wandered into the lower levels of his base. Along the way he asked his computer, "Computer, where are the Tallest? I must meet with them immediately!"

The computer sighed in response, "I guess I could tell you. He's in the second room to your right."

Zim's excitement overtook him. He'd been waiting for this moment since he'd first been assigned to Earth to take it over. He opened the solid steel door that his computer pointed him to, and was immediately hit with a troubling scene.

"Get this damn thing offa me!" Tallest Inu yelled, as soon as he saw Zim at the door. GIR was mauling him, stretching his face and just generally being GIR.

"GIR! GET OFF OF HIM! AND GET OUT!" Zim yelled at his robot slave. GIR switched into duty mode briefly and leapt off Inuyasha and towards his quirky owner.

His obedience soon wore off, however, and he gave Zim an explanation for his actions, "I was only tryeen ta give him a HUG!"

They waited for the little robot to leave the room, and then started their conversation.

"What happened to Tallest Red and Tallest Purple? I was not informed…" Zim squeaked, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

"Apparently I'm taller than them. Of course, if they hadn't slouched so much…but never mind that. I need to go somewhere," Inuyasha said rudely, only thinking of himself.

"Where do you need to go? ZIM can take you anywhere you want to go, and tell you all of my INGENIOUS plans!" Zim offered, thinking of how this visit could benefit him.

"Feh," Inuyasha chuckled, "I don't need to know about any of your worthless plans. Just take me back to Japan so I can get back to the Feudal Era and defeat Naraku."

"You lie! I have not detected any THREATS on this planet, aside from that Dib-stink," Zim stated loudly, as he flailed his arms in the air and scrunched up his face.

Inuyasha moved to irritably scratch his nose, and remembered that he no longer had one to scratch. So he continued on. "ZIM, is it? If it wasn't for my need to get back to where I came from, which you need to help he with, your head would be rolling on the floor by now," he threatened.

Zim shuddered slightly, seeing the look in Inuyasha's eyes. He bent to the half-demon's will, though, when the Tallest reached for his demon sword. Despite the Irken elites objecting the possession of such a primitive weapon and most of his other possessions, he'd kept them. Although, he'd had to keep it all hidden.

Zim opened his mouth to say that he'd get Tallest Inu to Japan or wherever it was he had to go, but the words never made it out. Just before he spoke GIR bounded into the room, playfully hitting his head and yelling, "Folly! Foll-eeeee!"

As GIR was being random, the computer spoke up. "ZIM, there's someone at the door," it said uncaringly.

"GIR, stop being stupid and see who's at the door," Zim commanded. This sudden mayhem was getting on his nerves; it was ruining his talk with the Tallest, and he didn't like that in the least.

The room quieted down quite a bit when GIR left to get the door, but Zim didn't resume the conversation just yet. Knowing GIR, they'd start talking and then the little robot would come back, bringing more chaos with it. As it turns out, Zim was right.

((End of Chapter 2))

Whew, I've been working double time to get this up here so quickly. I want to ge this done and over with so that I can go on to complete Ninja in a Demon's world...so the last chapter of this fic and the rest of Ninja in a Demon's world should be up here sometime soon...still on chapter 2 of Ninja, but it's all good...

Oh, and for all of you who like to draw and/or color, I have a contest/request thing going! There's too many details to put here, so if you're interrested, please drop by my deviantart account for full details! It'll be under my submitted news...the most recent one.

So...yeah. The third and final chapter of this fanficiton should be up hopefully before next Wednesday, though I can't tell for sure. I have to work all this week, which gives me little time for liesurely stuff like writing and drawing.

'Till next time, keep on reading and have fun! And stuff like that...chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moments later GIR returned, accompanied by a young boy with a scythe-like hairstyle.

"Zim!" Dib said accusingly, pointing a shaking finger at his nemesis.

"Dib-monkey! Leave now, Earth-scum! I'm in the middle of IMPORTANT matters!" Zim rallied, an equally psycho look in his eyes.

"No, Zim. I'm going to find out what you're planning and mark my words, I WILL stop you from taking over the Earth!" countered Dib confidently.

Inuyasha allowed the two to bicker back and forth for a moment or two before completely lowing his temper and snapping.

"Damn it, ZIM! Stop whatever the hell it is you're doing NOW, and take me to Kagome's shrine in Japan! I didn't come here to listen to little kids argue about shit!" he bellowed, as he unscathed Tetsusiaga. In a moment of blind rage, Tetsusiaga transformed and Inuyasha swung it at the young boy that was in his way.

It didn't do anything terribly horrible like mangle the kid or anything along those likes. Nonetheless, the impact was greater than he would've thought, considering the miniscule amount of damage he actually did.

Dib's lower lip quivered. He looked up at his forehead, and then down to the floor behind him. "M-my hair! L-look what y-you d-did to my hair!" he cried in a desperate sounding voice.

Sure enough, the piece of his hair that looked similar to a scythe was lying neatly on the ground just behind Dib. Oddly, it was still perfectly held in the shape it had been while it was still attached to the boy's head.

"HA!" Zim laughed, as he clutched his stomach because of laughing pains and pointed at Dib, "Your head looks even BIGGER now!"

"You jerk! You'll pay for this!" Dib said. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back tears, for his eyes were starting to produce masses of the salty water. "You'll regret this, Zim!"

He then walked out, clutching his severed hair in his hands. Without a doubt, he was going home to find a way to reattach his hair to his head and regain his old look. He was very soon out of sight, and Zim turned to more pressing matters.

The funky green alien knew that Tallest Inu wasn't joking in the least after what he'd just done to Dib, so he went to get the cruiser ready for his mighty guest. As soon as Dib was safely out of his base, he told the Tallest that they were ready for lift off and could go at any moment.

"Hehehehe…It's a little cramped in here. I'm sorry, my Tallest, but I didn't have sufficient time to modify it for your presence," Zim said nervously, as they all clambered into the tiny alien spacecraft.

"Shut up and drive," Inuyasha ordered nastily. He'd seen too many distractions for one day, and was keen of finally getting back home to the Feudal Era.

"Yes, my Tallest, right away," Zim agreed, as he sat back and started up the voot cruiser. He didn't want to admit it, but this new Tallest instilled a fear in him that no other being had been able to.

((Change of time))

"Oooooh! Whazzat?" GIR marvelled, as he looked out the window of the voot cruiser.

"It's nothing, GIR. Now OBEY my and stop being…annoying," Zim said to his disobedient robot slave. He was tense; Tallest Inu hadn't said a word the entire time, besides barking out random orders.

GIR, of course, decided to ignore his master, and continued to press his face against the glass. He had been appointed the lookout, though he wasn't doing a very good job of it. That is, until he (amazingly) found what they were looking for.

"I see a perdy giral!" he randomly blurted out, not taking his face away from the window.

Inuyasha, who had been in non-stop alert mode since their journey had begun, glanced out the window where GIR was looking as well. The little robot had been blurting out things like that this whole way, and every time it had been a false alarm. But this time was different; this time he'd found what they were looking for.

"ZIM, land the ship!" Inuyasha ordered, not taking his eyes off the black-haired young lady below them.

"But, my Tallest! I cannot LAND here…the voot cruiser will be totalled!" Zim protested, "And if I get stranded here, someone could discover me…and that would jeopardize the mission!"

"ZIM…" Inuyasha started in a menacing voice, "Land this damn ship. NOW!"

Zim saw that there was no getting out of this, and followed Tallest Inu's command as best he could. The voot cruiser hovered shakily to the ground, the trip made even shakier by Zim evading the massive trees all around them. When it was only a few short meters from it's landing place on the cement ground, it stopped hovering and just dropped. It landed with a thunderous crash, which caught the teenage girl's attention.

Inuyasha scrambled out of the destroyed spacecraft and dashed to the girl. "Kagome! KAGOME!" he called, his voice strained by his pure joy and relief. He hadn't realized exactly how much he'd missed her until he'd seen her face again for the first time in months. He was almost on the verge of tears.

Kagome recognized the voice that was calling out to her; it was unmistakeably that of the overconfident half-demon, Inuyasha. However, when she looked at the one who was doing the speaking, she began to have doubts. He was unrecognizable, aside from his long silver hair and demon sword, his robe was tucked away somewhere secret.

"I-Inuyasha? Is that you?" she asked awkwardly. She honestly wasn't sure what to think.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered, as he got near enough to her to embrace her in a hug.

That convinced the girl that this was indeed Inuyasha. Now she only had to find out what was going on, and possibly how to fix it. Though she really wanted to stay in the moment, she also really wanted to know what was going on.

While returning the half-demon's loving hug, she started to pelt out the questions.

"Inuyasha…what happened to you? Where'd you go? We've all been so worried about you. We thought the worst had happened…" she sobbed, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you!"

"It's OK, Kagome, it's OK. You don't have to cry," Inuyasha said in an attempt to comfort her, though his efforts failed. Like many things in this world, her tears seemed to be contagious, for now he was silently weeping as well.

"B-but…"

"C'mon, Kagome. Let's go home," Inuyasha said quietly, as he wiped away the girls tears from her face.

"Oh-OK," she sniffed in reply, trying to calm herself.

And with that, the two walked into the well that would take them back 500 years to the Feudal Era. Zim, however, wasn't OK with Tallest Inu walking off the job and away from his duties as a Tallest.

"My Tallest! Where are you going? You have to return to the Massive to bring DESTRUCTION on these PI-TI-FUL HU-MANS!" Zim protested, though it was to no prevail.

Inuyasha and Kagome ignored the little green man, and continued on their way to the well that transcended time. They entered the shrine and hopped into the well. Very soon, they disappeared into a different time period, leaving Zim stranded in Kagome's yard.

"WA-OO! I WANNA COME TOO!" GIR shrieked, as he plunged into the ancient well after the girl and half-demon.

A hollow metallic clanging sound could be heard when the robot hit the bottom of the dirt well. Zim ventured forth to the mythical well and gazed in, expecting not only to see his robot slave, but also the Tallest and the girl.

"Masta, they're not down heeeeerrrrreeee!" GIR called up to Zim, his voice echoing in the small space. A dumbfounded yet gleeful look was plastered on his face as he wondered where they were and listened to his echoing voice.

"Where did he GO?" Zim pondered aloud, as he scratched his head.

((Change of focus))

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered crazily, as he felt his body up and down. He suddenly felt…normal again.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered, as she got to her feet.

"I'm normal again! I'm not…freakish any more!" he said excitedly. It was true; he looked at his reflection in a nearby puddle to find that his outfit had disappeared and had been replaced with the Robe of the Fire Rat and that his skin was its normal colour again, and he felt around his belly to discover that all of his organs were back in their proper places.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha, that's amazing! How'd you do it?" Kagome marvelled, as she wiped a bit of dirt off her knees and took a look at Inuyasha. She was genuinely happy that he was back, and back to the way he was before.

"I…Kagome, I don't know. I don't know how I got all green and stuff in the first place," he admitted, as he gazed up at the sky.

"Hmm…that's weird. But you're OK and everything's back to normal, right?" Kagome asked; this whole ordeal baffled her as well. Though despite that fact, she was too elated to dwell on anything for more than a moment or two for the time being.

"Yeah, for the most part."

"Well then, let's go meet up with the rest of the group! They'll all be so happy to see you…we've been worried sick," Kagome suggested, as she grabbed hold of Inuyasha's wrist and started to pull him to the cam they'd made.

Inuyasha flinched at the touch of her hands on his wrist, remembering what the robotic hands had done to him. Although he insisted that he was perfectly alright, he knew that it would be some time before he really was. It would be a while before he recovered from everything that had happened in the last five months, not only physically, but mentally as well.

Despite all that had happened, though, it hadn't been all that bad for the most part. Sure, they'd pretty much mutilated his body, but he had been supreme ruler of an entire race of beings and the inhabitants of all the planets he'd captured. He'd grown to like his life as an Irken, and couldn't help but regret not being there any more. He'd had a taste of true power, and that feeling would stay with him forever.

He had to accept the fact that he had his old life back, though, and he had to do it soon. If he was in a battle with Naraku and just happened to be daydreaming of life on Irk, he'd be putting himself and everyone else in a fairly large pile of shit.

He shook off this odd feeling of longing and made himself return to reality. He had a long awaited reunion to attend to, and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest…and he hoped they had the ramen ready for him, for on Irk they had forbid such things.

((End of chapter 3))

Well, there you have it: chapter 3 of Tallest Inu. The final chapter...man, this was fun to write! Hope all of you had as many laughs and stuff while reading it as I did while writing it!

I should probably go now...for those of you who are into my other fanfictions, I'm trying to work on Ninja in a Demon's World as much as I can, but I'm being called into work more than usual...even on my days off...but oh well! It's getting me lots of money for when I go to Japan, so it's all good.

This is Randominuyasha, signing off!


End file.
